finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 1
Willkommen zum ersten Part meines 6. Walkthroughs, meine Damen und Herren! Wir lernen heute im Prolog den Hauptcharakter kennen und werden ziemlich viel Unterwasser-Spaß erleben, sowie die Übliche Zerstörung und Verwirrung, die in eigentlich jedem Final Fantasy ein Muss sind. Ab ins Abenteuer! Black City right|296px Startet also ein neues Spiel und wählt ein Sphärobrett aus. Das Standard-Brett ist wirklich zu empfehlen, wenn ihr zum ersten Mal spielt, da die Charaktere ihren eigenen Weg gehen, ausgewogene Fähigkeiten erhalten und sonst noch son Kram. Das Profi-Brett heißt nicht umsonst so, denn es ist wesentlich komplexer, also erst ab dem 3. oder gar 4. Durchspielen zu empfehlen. Nehmt dennoch, womit ihr euch sicherer fühlt und wir landen im Intro. Die Crew des Spiels sitzt versammelt am Lagerfeuer und die Waffen stecken ehrenvoll im Boden, wo ist allerdings noch unklar. Der Hauptcharakter des Spiels weist dann darauf hin, dass es die letzte Gelegenheit sei, seine Geschichte zu hören. Warum die letzte? Stirbt er oder sterben gar wir? O.o Wir werdens sehen. Nach dem Szenenwechsel finden wir uns in einer sehr belebten Stadt wieder, welche sich perfekt mit dem schönen Nachthimmel ergänzt. Auffällig ist aber auch, dass ein Geisterjunge rumläuft. Merkt euch, wie er aussieht, denn später im Spiel wird er wichtig. Anschließend wird ein Blondschopf von der Masse bejubelt, wir haben ihn gerade bereits im Intro gesehen. Steuert nun vom Schiff runter, aber ihr solltet euch besser bereits daran gewöhnen, dass ihr die Kamera nicht steuern könnt. Dies ist im ganzen Spiel der Fall, also legt euren rechten Daumen auf Datei:X-Knopf.png oder schnappt euch nen Hot Dog. Am Ufer angekommen wollen viele Leute Autogramme, also verteilt sie, indem ihr dem Blondie einen Namen gebt. „Tidus“ ist bereits festgelegt und der originale Name des Jungen, ihr könnt ihn aber nach Belieben auch Max, Anton oder Otto nennen. Schauen wir uns den Lausbuben aber mal genauer an… Tidus scheint in Kürze auch ein Blitzball-Spiel zu haben, sodass ihr den Schauplatz jetzt verlasst, um auf einen Highway zu gelangen. Lauft diesen entlang, während euch eine Stimme zu verfolgen scheint und drängelt euch anschließend irgendwie an den kreischenden Fans vorbei. Dann seht ihr auch schon euer erstes Blitzball-Spiel in FullMotion. Doch es ist kein normales Spiel, denn ein ziemlich alter Mann scheint eine ziemlich große Welle auf die Stadt zu leiten, welche in Panik ausbricht und zerstört wird. Während also alle vor Angst ausrasten, solltet ihr bemerkt haben, dass ihr nun eine kleine Karte habt. Geht also nach Süden zu einem Mann in rot, den habt ihr gerade auch schon gesehen. Sein Name ist Auron. Folgt ihm, doch wer genau er ist werde ich erst später erklären, denn es dauert ne Weile, bis er danach wieder auftaucht und fest in eurer Party ist. right|278px Doch wäre das ganze Chaos noch nicht genug, taucht jetzt auch wieder der Geisterjunge von vorhin auf und die Zeit um Tidus herum bleibt stehen. Er sagt dem Blondie, dass er nicht weinen solle, nur weil es beginnt. Ja, äh, was beginnt denn? Erfahren wir leider nich, aber Monster greifen die Stadt an. Woher die Monster kommen? Sie entstammen Sin, welcher im Spiel in eckige Klammern gesetzt wurde. Unser Protagonist kommt aber alles andere als mit der Situation klar, sodass er auf die Nase fällt. Auron aber ist so höflich und gibt ihm ein Schwert, welches ein Geschenk von einem gewissen Jekkt ist. Bei Jekkt handelt es sich allerdings um Tidus‘ Vater und die hatten nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis. Ihr befindet euch in eurem ersten Kampf, wie ihr merkt, ist das Kampfsystem rundenbasiert und somit könnt ihr über jeden eurer Schritte gut nachdenken. Allerdings steuert ihr nicht nur Tidus, sondern auch die Aktionen von Auron. Ihr seht also das Menü, doch mit Angriff solltet ihr die Monster besiegen, bis ein großes Vieh aufkreuzt. Nächster Teil des Kampfes – ist die Ekstase-Leiste voll? Die Leiste findet ihr unter dem Namen und den Lebenspunkten eurer Charaktere, sie ist voll, wenn sie rot-orange ist. Aurons Leiste dürfte voll sein, also benutzt den linken Stick oder das Steuerkreuz, schwenkt nach links ins Ekstase-Menü und wählt „Tradition“ und anschließend „Seisma“. Drückt dann die Tasten in der richtigen Reihenfolge, aber die Zeit ist begrenzt, also Beeilung! Schlagt weiter auf euren Gegner, die Sin-Schuppe: Esum, ein, bis Tidus Leiste auch voll ist. Seine Ekstase läuft anders ab. Wählt „Schwert-Tech“ und dann „Saltohieb“. Hier müsst ihr zum richtigen Zeitpunkt Datei:X-Knopf.png drücken, also wenn der Zeiger in dem markierten Feld ist. Ihr habt 3 Sekunden, also beeilt euch auch hier. Das Gute an dem Kampf ist, dass ihr euch nicht heilen müsst, da euer Gegner nur Gravitas beherrscht und das euch immer ein Viertel eurer aktuellen HP abzieht. Harmlos also, schlagt sie in wenigen Runden kaputt. Rennt Auron aufm Highway hinterher, wenn ihr euch umseht, werdet ihr rechts von euch einen Speicherpunkt finden. Dieser heilt auch eure HP und MP, also nutzt einen, sobald ihr einen findet. Doch die Kämpfe sind noch nicht vorüber, ein paar kleine Viecher müsst ihr noch erledigen, bis Auron eine Dampfwalze entdeckt. Konzentriert euch nur auf sie und schlagt sie kaputt, um den Kampf zu beenden. Dennoch gibt es einige Explosionen und Tidus rennt lieber weg, fällt aber und kann sich gerade noch festhalten, doch Auron will wohl nicht helfen. Trümmer und fiese Leute left|176px Ein grelles Licht verschluckt alles und im nächsten Moment finden wir uns in der Luft wieder. Schwebt mit Hilfe von Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png nach unten zu dem Mann, welcher Tidus‘ Vater ist. Doch viel mehr geschieht nicht, es scheint ein Traum gewesen zu sein, denn ihr findet euch auf Trümmern im Meer wieder und euer einzige Begleiter ist ein Vogel, der dann aber doch keine Lust mehr hat und abhaut, Forever alone würd ich sagen… Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle über Tidus, schwimmt gen Norden zur Treppe und folgt dem Weg. Im nächsten Gebiet findet ihr links einen weiteren Speicherpunkt. Ihr befindet euch nun also in den Meeresruinen und die sind alles, aber nicht verwirrend. Folgt dem Weg, aber biegt links in die Sackgasse ein, wo ihr mit Datei:X-Knopf.png eine Truhe öffnen könnt. In ihr befindet sich eine Hi-Potion. Geht dann weiter zur Szene, in der Tidus ins Wasser stürzt. Schwimmt nach vorne und es erscheinen 3 Monster, von denen ihr aber nur 2 erledigen müsst, denn das 3. wird netterweise von einem noch viel größeren Monster gefressen. Dabei handelt es sich um Geos Geyno, welchen ihr aber nicht besiegen müsst. Verschwendet keine Potion, sondern greift ihn einfach an und wartet, bis der Kampf vorüber ist und Tidus ins Innere der Ruinen flieht. Wenn ihr nach oben geht, achtet darauf, dass ihr relativ im Zickzack laufen müsst, denn sonst kommt ihr nich durch. Ihr findet euch in einem großen Raum wieder, doch Tidus friert, also müssen wir uns auf die Suche nach brauchbarem Zeugs machen, das irgendwie Feuer erzeugt. Wo is Natsu, wenn man den mal braucht? Der is der größte Trottel von Fairy Tail, aber er ist der Feuer Dragonslayer… Also bitte, für den wäre ein Lagerfeuer Kinderkram. Aber da der leider nur in Magnolia lebt und nicht in Spira, geht durch die Tür neben dem Speicherpunkt, wo ihr in einer Schublade Feuersteine findet. Geht zurück und durchschreitet das Tor im Norden, wo ihr in der Wand, also in ner Vase, die wiederum in der Wand verankert is, Verwelkte Blumen findet. Geht aber weiter durch die Öffnung in der Wand und sammelt die Hi-Potion ein. Geht dann zurück zur Feuerstelle und erwärmt Tidus‘ Herz. Doch der hat dann zu allem Übel auch noch Hunger, sodass er ein wenig in seinen Gedanken schweift. Doch leider geht dann auch noch das Feuer aus und Tidus schimpft ne Runde, allerdings taucht dann wieder ein Monster auf. Bekämpft es so lange, bis die Tür aufgesprengt wird und Menschen in den Raum treten, die recht schräge Outfits tragen. Das Mädel der Gruppe hilft Tidus aber im Kampf, sodass ein weiteres Mini-Tutorial ansteht. Wählt mit dem Mädchen das Spezial-Menü und geht dann auf „Benutzen“. Wählt die „Handgranate“ und besiegt auf diese Weise das Monster, von welchem es zum ersten Mal AP gibt. Diese sind sehr wichtig in dem Spiel, Erklärung gibt’s aber erst gleich, denn Tidus wird gefangen genommen von den Typen, die dazu eine Sprache sprechen, die keiner versteht. Nichmal im Untertitel steht die Übersetzung, das Mädel kann aber glücklicherweise Englisch, wie wir auf dem Schiff erfahren. Wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, muss Tidus jetzt auch noch für die Leute arbeiten, doch bevor ihr das tut, solltet ihr nach hinten rechts gehen, da dort das Al Bhed-Lexikon 1 liegt, mit dessen Hilfe ihr nun einen Buchstaben der Al Bhed-Sprache beherrscht. Das Y ist nämlich das deutsche A und im Untertitel wird das auch angezeigt. Dazu ist Tidus nun auch ein Al Bhed-Haimehk, auch wenn keiner weiß, was das ist. Links findet ihr noch einen Speicherpunkt und ihr solltet mit dem Mädel reden, woraufhin es zum Sphärobrett-Tutorial kommt. Es ist ganz einfach, aber verdammt wichtig für euren Erfolg. Probiert es aber gleich mal aus, denn ihr habt ja schließlich einen AP. Drückt Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png, um ins Hauptmenü zu gelangen, wählt dort das Sphärobrett aus drückt auf Datei:X-Knopf.png, damit ein kleines Menü erscheint. Wählt „Bewegen“ und geht einen nach oben, bestätigt die Wahl und geht dann im Mini-Menü auf „Benutzen“, wählt einen Ability-Sphäroid und ihr erlernt „Anfeuern“. Unterwasser-Abenteuer Redet noch mal mit dem Mädel und taucht mit Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png am Anker nach unten, doch im Wasser und generell im ganzen Spiel gibt es Zufallskämpfe, also erschreckt euch nicht, wenn der Bildschirm zersplittert. In dem Wrack solltet ihr dann den Computer untersuchen, doch Tidus schlägt ihn eher kaputt… Tolle Selbstbeherrschung, echt. Schwimmt nach Osten, besiegt die Piranhas und untersucht das Dings in der Mitte, wo das Mädel draufzeigt. Schwimmt dann in den Raum von gerade zurück und euch erwartet euer erster richtiger Bosskampf. Verteilt eure AP immer so schnell wie möglich, wenn ihr denn den passenden Sphäroid für die Aufwertung habt. Verlasst das Wrack und folgt dem Pfeil auf der Karte nach Südwesten. Aufm Schiff darf der arme Tidus nicht mit rein, kriegt aber vom Mädel Essen, welches aber wohl recht scharf ist oder er verschluckt sich einfach daran. Man weiß es nicht. Immerhin stellt sie sich jetzt aber vor: Sie heißt Rikku und ist, welch Wunder, eine Al Bhed. Tidus hat keine Ahnung, was das ist, sagt aber er stammt aus Zanarkand und sei Starspieler der Zanarkand Abes. Rikku muss ihm aber widersprechen: Zanarkand wurde vor 1000 Jahren von Sin zerstört. Tidus kann es nicht glauben, aber habt ihr wieder die Steuerung über ihn, sprecht das Mädchen erneut an, welche ihm rät, nach Luca zu reisen, weil dort Blitzball gespielt wird und ihn da vielleicht einer kennt. Dazu will sie ihn freundlicherweise auch da hinbringen, doch Sin greift das Schiff an und Tidus geht über Bord… Speichert noch und ich lasse diesen Part hier enden. Man, der ist echt länger geworden, als ich es wollte. Im nächsten Part lernen wir noch mehr Party-Mitglieder kennen, aber bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern